A Royal Baby
by thebookdealer
Summary: Takes place after America tells Maxon about their baby. When Maxon and America go through the ups and downs of their pregnancy how will it affect them and their country? Through better or worse will this time of love, growth, and loss make them stronger? Or will it break them apart? Disclaimer: Unfortunately, this story is not mine. All rights to Kiera Cass
1. Chapter 1

From the moment I found out to the moment I told Maxon, there was this little ball of excitement, joy, and fright inside of me. I can't decide if that's just my head messing with me, or the baby inside me already trying to make me feel like a mother.

The moment I told him he practically squealed like a little girl. Because I was only a few weeks along, we couldn't tell if we were gonna have a little girl or little boy. I was nervous from all the horrible pregnancy stories I had heard from my mom, Kenna, and other mothers I had spoken with, but I was extra scared due to all of Amberly's miscarriages.

My mother had said to expect morning sickness at about week 7. That's when mom and Kenna, both, got their morning sickness. That means that I should be expecting it in a couple of days. They said it was miserable, but it is worth it in the end. I look at Kenna's little Astra and Marlee and Carter's Kyle and think "This is worth it. Every moment. The good and bad, is worth it."

I hugged Maxon and he kissed me. I said, " Sorry I didn't get you a big expensive car or a fancy portrait of your for your study," he chuckled, "But I did manage to get you a little something." I handed him a picture of the ultrasound. He looked at it with a sense of pride. That little thing that was growing inside of me made Maxon love me even more, if that was even possible.

In that moment, Maxon picked me up and held me in his arms as he had on our wedding day. He looked at me with complete love and affection and says, "America Schreave, my loving wife, my companion, my dear, mother of my future children, you shall not lift a finger until the day you birth my child. I loved you to full capacity before this moment and never thought I could even come close to loving someone this much but that little being growing inside of you, has made me love you even more. And now I have two contenders for the most loved. But you shouldn't worry, my love, this baby will only make me love you more." "I love you Maxon." "I love you even more," and the he kissed me.

"Even though I haven't really gained any baby weight, this little one is making me exhausted. Can you carry me up to bed?" "Yes, my dear," he whispered. "And don't call me, your dear," I added as I stretched my arms and yawned. He was still the Maxon I had come to love; the sweet, loving, kind King of Illea. He carried me up to my bed and laid my down as if I was fragile enough to crack. He kissed the top of my head. Maxon then traveled his gaze down to my tummy. Although I was only 6 weeks along, I had started to get a little baby bump. I thought that was quite unusual, witnessing many pregnancies in my lifetime, but maybe I was just being a little paranoid.

He kissed the bump and said," Hey, baby, It's your daddy. I don't know if you know this, but you're gonna be a prince or princess. You won't be a normal baby. You'll always be on the news or in magazines, and sometimes they won't say very nice things. But one thing that you can guarantee is that you'll be loved. You're mommy and I are gonna love you so much that no love could ever compare, but so will all of your people. Just remember; no matter what you do or why you do it, I'll always be right here, no matter what."

His little speech made me tear up. I married the best man on Earth. It doesn't matter what other people say about him, or what the press say to twist his words around.

I sat up and kissed his cheek.

"You're gonna be an amazing father."

" But you'll be an even better mother."

"I hope that we can be the best parents. I just hope that we can give them everything they need. Let's just hope we can give them love and happiness. That's all I need to know. Is that we can love them and keep them safe." That's all I said at that moment but I knew I could go on and on for hours.

"Whatever you want you will have. Goodnight, America."" Goodnight, Maxon. I love you." " I love you, too." When he left, it was just me and my baby. I rubbed the bump and just sat there in silence. I can't wait to tell everyone, I thought. If telling Maxon felt that amazing, I wonder what telling my family and all of Illea will feel like. I knew that me and this baby were in for the ride of a lifetime.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if this is too heavy for the second chapter but I figured that What's gonna happen in the next few chapters couldn't wait for too long! So I hope you enjoy and, personally, I can't wait for what's gonna happen in the next few chapters!**

I woke up the next morning feeling queasy. My stomach was in knots and I felt uneasy. I got up and sat right back down. I felt even worse when I stood up. Dizziness and queasiness weren't good match during a pregnancy. After that, I knew my morning sickness was starting to kick in. Oh well. At least I'm getting eased into it.

I got up and tried to slowly ease myself to the bathroom. I was unsure as to where Mary was. She was always here unless she had either a major problem or an illness. "I hope she is okay," I say to myself, although I know no one can hear me. When I finally got there, there was a bath, already prepared. The oils she had used already made me feel better; spearmint, maybe and another I couldn't put my finger on. Whatever they were, those were the oils that Mary would always use when I was sick. It was like she always new exactly what was wrong before even I knew it. She left me a note on the mirror.

 _Sorry I couldn't be here this morning. Maxon asked me to help him plan your "surprise". I laid out a few dress choices for you. All of which will be suitable for the day ahead of you. I have arranged for one of the other maids to come help you get ready._

 _With love, Mary_

That made me smile. I should have known that Maxon would do something special. No matter what the occasion, if it has something to do with me, he'll make sure that the celebration is the best yet. He acted like I was the only and most important person in the world. And now that we are having a baby, that special treatment will double. I won't ever sit around all day, though. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't work. It just means that toward the end I may have to lay back a little. I'll still fight it though.

I walk over to the dresses and there were two that really caught my eye. One was knee-length lavender with a Rhinestone detailed belt. The other was a floral dress that was slightly tighter at the waist and showed off my bump. I chose the purple just to make sure that the news didn't get out before we told the public. I called in the maid who Mary had recruited to do my hair and make-up.

"Good Morning, Your Highness," the girl said as she fell into a curtsy. "Good morning," I repeated as I read her nametag. "Lila." She smiled as I said this. She must not get much recognition as a maid. That and respect are the two things I wish our servants got more of. Sometimes I just want them to know how much appreciation I have for them.

"Yes, miss." We went over and sat down at my vanity. " So, Lila, where are you from?" "Upper Belcourt, miss." I explained to her how when no one is around, she can call me America. "Thank you, miss." I looked at her with playful disapproval." I'm sorry, _America._ " We chatted for a bit and then she finally finished my hair and makeup. She emphasized the fact that less is more. "Thank you, Lila." She curtseyed and then left. As I walked out the door there was a guard to there to meet me. It was Aspen.

"I'm here to escort you, my lady." He bowed and I followed with a curtsy. Aspen put out his arm and I grabbed it. It makes me happy that our relationship has remained strong, even through the selection.

"I have a quick question," I mention as we start down the hall. "I'll shall answer any question, the Queen of Illea should have for me," he states as we start down the first staircase. "Do you know?" "Do I know what?" I don't know how to say it without giving it away so I think for minute. "Do you know, well, you know, does, everyone know?" Shouldn't be too bad letting one person sworn to confidentiality know. Aspen wouldn't tell anyone if I asked. That's what I make myself think. "No," he says sarcastically, obviously holding back a laugh. "Hey!" I said playfully punching him in the arm.

He chuckles. "They're the ones who made this happen. Everyone. And here we are." Without even realizing it, we had made it to the garden. My favorite place since this whole experience has started. The place Maxon and I had met. I understand why he'd choose this place. Aspen led me into the garden where a trail of roses started.

He let go and said," I think you know what to do from here." I began to follow the trail. At the turn of the first garden, Mary, Lucy, and Marlee were waiting for me. They were all holding something. First, Mary handed me the rose and Lucy handed me the necklace. I could tell exactly what it was. When we were in New Asia, we were wandering around in the markets when this gorgeous necklace drew me right to the stand. The man offered the lady ahead of us a reasonable price. But when he got to us and realized that we were royalty, he jacked up the price. I told Maxon that it wasn't worth it. That we should move on. When I was in the suite later that night, I didn't feel good and had to stay in all night. Now I know why he was out a little late.

Marlee finally handed me the envelope. The label on the back read _"Do not open until our baby is born."_ This made me tear up. All of these people, coming together, just for me. It was overwhelming. "Keep going," Marlee instructed with tears running down her face.

As I was reaching the end, I started full on crying. The hormones plus all of this, I couldn't hold myself together. I realized that I was loved and that, at the end of this, I could only possibly be loved even more. And then finally, I reached the end. There was Maxon. Sitting at a table with candles and rose petals. He stayed up all night preparing this. It meant the world to me. Our lives can only go up from here.


	3. Chapter 3

**The big part that I mentioned in the last summary is gonna happen in the next chapter, so keep reading to find out what next. I'll have a new chapter posted by tomorrow or the next day.**

I walked up to Maxon as I was crying. He stood up and kissed me. We went and sat down at the table he set up. "Why'd you do this?" He smiled and replied, "You threw me an amazing party last night, gave me the best gift you could ever give me, and I thought that we could use a day off together." I giggled." I guess we could use a day off together. So what's the day of greatness going to be filled with?" He spread out his arms to show off the meal he had planned by himself.

"I remember talking to your mother a while back about when she was pregnant with you and May. She had said that all she wanted to eat was peanuts, bananas, and anything with loads of salt. So I had the chef prepare meals that incorporated those things in any way. Then I present, Bananas Foster French Toast, with a side of pineapple."

"Pineapple?" I'd asked, while laughing. "Apparently, now that your pregnant, the chef has to ask the doctor about all of the vitamins and minerals you have to be able to get from your food. It's full of antioxidants, but it's also what my mother was craving while she was pregnant with me." When he said that, my mood dimmed a bit. The whole country adored Amberly. It's been tough trying to fill her shoes.

He noticed how I went silent for a moment and changed the subject. "So today our itinerary includes breakfast, a 2-hour time slot for whatever you want, an ultrasound with Dr. Mortryl, lunch, a horse ride with the mayor of Waverly, 2 more hours of free time, dinner, and then bedtime for you and our baby." I realized how much time he really did put into it, but first remembered item number five on our list. " I thought you said that all of the work for today was cancelled." "I'm sorry, Mer, I just couldn't get out of this one." I thought he'd know I was kidding. "I'm kidding, Maxon." That made us both laugh.

When we finished breakfast he asked me what I wanted to do. I had to think. Horseback riding was off the list and so was the gardens. I had the best idea. "Can we go to the hidden library that we went and danced in the on?" His face lit up. "That sounds amazing. We can go right now."

It took us about 20 minutes to make it up there but it was worth it. The view was even better than it was before and made me fall in love with Maxon all over again. We opened the windows and let some fresh air in. Then we cleaned up a bit and made sure it was a nice place to relax and have fun. We went and sat in the big chairs in the corner of the room. In no time my head was in Maxon's lap as we looked up at the mural on the ceiling. We decided we should sit outside on the roof for a bit, despite past guards' orders not to. On such a beautiful day, at a beautiful place, with a beautiful view, how could we not?

After we sat there for what felt like no time at all Maxon looked at his watch and realized that we had lost track of time and were already 20 minutes late for our appointment. "Oh my god, America, we are 20 minutes late for our ultrasound," he said as he let a laugh escape his mouth. We started to run down the stairwell laughing and causing an echo down the whole building. Finally, we made it after causing a whole commotion throughout the palace.

"So I guess it look like we are on our way to our appointm..." he said as his sentence is interrupted by a guard. His name is Bair. Lieutenant Bair is clear by his badges. "Your majesties," he says as he lowers into a bow, "there has been an accident. We need the King to his study right away." I'm beginning to have knots in my stomach.

"What happened? What kind of accident?" He seems reluctant to answer me. "Lieutenant, what kind of accident?" "A code 3046, I'm afraid." Then he whispered something else into ear that I couldn't hear.

That's just a bunch of numbers to me. But based on Maxon's expression I knew it wasn't good. "Maxon, what's going on? Tell me." "Nothing." I knew it wasn't just nothing. "Maxon, tell me the truth. What happened?" "Nothing, America, just go get some rest. I'll have some dinner brought up to you." I wasn't taking "nothing" for an answer. "Maxon, I am the Queen of Illea and I deserve to know what's happening in my country!" I scream. "It's a bomb. Someone dropped a bomb and they don't know who." There was something he wasn't telling me. Something big. "Where, Maxon? You have to tell me!" "Carolina. Northern Carolina. It might not be your fami..." I couldn't speak. The only thing I could do was think. My mom, my sisters, my brothers. What if something happened to them. These thoughts raced through my mind a million seconds a minute. I wanted to reply, but before I could get the words out of my mouth, everything went black.

 **Evil cliffhanger=life**


	4. Chapter 4

**I realized after I was writing this chapter that I had to add the big part in the next to next chapter. So don't worry, the bug part WILL happen in the next part so sit tight and read this chapter to get a hint of what will happen next!**

As I opened my eyes, the bright lights almost blinded me and the chemical smell of the place burned my nose. I was in the infirmary. As I stirred in the sheets, a nurse came over and tried to calm me. "Where is Maxon? I need to see him. I want him here now," I yell. She brushes back my hair with a soft hand as she uses her soothing voice to say," Shh. It's okay, dear. He'll be here soon. He's in a meeting. Don't worry, America. We'll take good care of you." Her kind smile calmed me, but I still needed my husband. " Listen to me, I am pregnant, my family could all be dead, and I need MY HUSBAND," I scream as the tears are streaming down my face. I go to begin my next rant, when she injects something into my IV and I'm out.

"America. Wake up. Mer, wake up. It's Aspen." I wake up and sit straight up. "Aspen, Where is Maxon? Is my family okay? What else happened? Any news?" He chuckles at my array of questions that appear the moment I wake out of a deep sleep. His lopsided grin makes me feel at home. He lived in, Carolina, too. If he's smiling, the news must be good. Or at least some of it. " Wow, wow, wow, slow your roll there, Mer. Maxon is still in some meetings. All of your family is perfectly fine, and so is mine. We called all of them to make sure. The bomb only hit a working construction zone. Only a few people were injured, and no deaths were reported, so it was an overall good outcome. The only downfall was that the project was housing for the homeless, while the castes are being dissolved.

I signed with relief and a little bit of sadness. We had been working on dissolving the castes for months, but the job has been a little harder than I had thought. " Thank, god. What will we do about the housing then?" He sighed and then said, "That's for you and your king to decide. Now get some rest. I promise that the next time you open your eyes, your husband will be by your side. I guarantee it." 'Thank you, Aspen." He smiled and then added," Just doing my job." Aspen winked, and then he was gone.

I woke up to the sound of Maxon and Dr. Mortryl talking. I tossed in my cot and they both came to me right away. Maxon comes and gives me a kiss on my cheek. "Maxon. I've been waiting for you. Aspen told me everything. So what are we gonna do about the housing?" They both laughed at the comment. I looked back at Maxon's gorgeous face inquisitively. Why was he laughing. "America, you're lucky I'm not putting you on temporary bed rest. Let alone letting you carry on a stressful work situation while still in the infirmary. What happened today was not only part of the shock from the bombing, but the fact that you have an iron deficiency. At early stages, which you were at, it causes dizziness, fatigue, and nausea. You most likely thought it was morning sickness. However, with combination of iron deficiency, morning sickness, and shock, it can easily cause fainting. Don't worry, some vitamins, will bring it right up.

" Alright, but can we at least have our ultrasound now?" " If Maxon has time, but with the current situation in Carolina, I think it could wait to tomorrow. But if you both would like to, we can." He says this very seriously, but not in a mean way. "No, it's okay Maxon. Go. But, tomorrow, I am making you." This makes him grin and makes his chocolate brown eyes brighten. " It's a date." He comes and kisses my forehead and mentions," I love you, America, but, please take it easy. For me and the baby." "Fine," I mumble.

Once he leaves and I get the vitamins from Dr. Mortryl, I'm free to go. Mary brings me a yellow A-line dress with a round neckline. I change behind a cot divider, and then we walked to my room to do my hair and make-up. She puts my hair up in a simple bun and then ask how I want my make-up done. I decided to not do anything with my face. I wasn't up to it. We head down to the Women's Room, where Marlee and Lucy are already sitting. Kyle is there sitting with his blocks in the corner. The only boy we alow in here without official permission. "Look who's finally up." Marlee says, with a bright smile on her face. What do you mean?" I ask, wondering what she meant by "finally". They look as confused as I am, and remain silent for a moment. " You've been asleep for three days, America. We thought something was wrong with you or little Maxica." "Maxica?" They all started laughing. "It's what we call the baby. Half America plus half Maxon equals Maxica," Lucy says, as if it is a normal mathematical equation. "Maxica!" Kyle squealed. This made everyone crack up. "I can't wait until we have one of our own," I gush, as I rub my bump. They all look to me with giddy looks on their faces. "In no time you will, sweetie. In no time you will," Marlee says. This moment made me really realize the facts. In a matter of 8 months, I will have my baby.Her calm smileHh


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update, but I got really busy today, and didn't have time to write.**

 **The big part happens in this scene, so please enjoy and I'll try to update again, soon.**

I woke up to the sound of Mary humming. It was a song I had heard, but never knew the name of. I sit up as I yawn and stretch my arms out. Mary is sitting in the corner, sewing a satin green dress. "Ahh. Today is the day," I say with a bright smile one my face. I get up and go over to my closet to pick out my dress for the day, when I hear Mary come up from behind me.

"I've been working on some maternity clothes. That green one on the machine over there is one of them." "Thank you, Mary." She nodded her head in response. I look at one dress that is like love at first sight. The dress had a cherry red color, with short sleeves, and a scallop trimmed bottom. I don't know how I could have missed it. "Oooh. Nice choice. I made that one a while back during the Autumn Celebration, I think," Mary said, questioning her own memory.

After I finished getting ready, I headed down to breakfast. Right before I reached the stairs, it hit me. Luckily, I was right next to one of the unused guest rooms and ran in the bathroom, about to lose whatever was in my stomach. A maid came in the hold my hair up for me and help me recuperate. I apologized, and she said it was no problem. After, I had finished getting myself presentable again, I headed down the stairs. The moment I walked in, Maxon's face looked straight at me. His chocolate eyes looked into mine. I could tell he was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

I walked over to my seat and sat down. They handed me some pancakes with fruit and whipped cream on top. After what just happened I was in no mood to eat 3 pancakes.

"Where were you," Maxon asks as he takes my hand. He understands what I mean the moment I say it and changes the subject. " So what's on the agenda, today? Any meetings?" Maxon looks at me as if I was crazy. He chuckles and then says," Weren't you just in the infirmary yesterday, my queen?" We both laugh and then carry on with our meals.

"Well, we have a meeting with the advisors about what to do with the homeless shelters. And a meeting that I need you to accompany me to. I was hoping that we could tell the advisors about the baby, and plan when to tell the family and country." "That sounds fantastic. When does it start?" He chuckles at my eagerness to get back on the job the day after I recover. He's the one who should know what he got into, marrying the girl who kneed him the first time she saw him. "Whenever you're ready, my love."

Once I finished picking at my pancakes, Maxon and I headed to the meeting room.

We walked to the head of the table and grabbed our seats. He called the meeting to order and grabbed my hand from under the table. "The first item on today's agenda is the bombing in Carolina, and the destruction of the homeless housing construction zone." The advisors all started calling out at once. Some saying to move them into vacant lots, and others saying to let them fend for themselves for now. Several times I had tried to get a word in to say my idea, but every time, I had gotten interrupted by shouting. Finally, Maxon screamed, "Enough! The queen is trying to contribute her solution, but none of you can wait the 2 minutes to let her tell you!" That really made them quiet down.

"Okay, America. Go ahead." I mouthed thank you and he nodded. "Since it's the summer and all of the schools are out, I figured that we could house them there. Just until the project is started back up and school is starting. The classrooms could be bunks, and they could all bring there stuff, and the cafeteria could feed them. This place could also give them jobs. All the details could be worked out later." For once they all sort of agreed, and they passed it.

The rest of the meeting went on passing laws that I had no interest in, but finally it was time for the announcement. "Is it time to leave yet?" One of the advisors asked. Maxon and I stand up and hold hands. "We have and announcement first. We're having a baby!" They all clapped and a few said congratulations, but that wasn't gonna be the best part of the day. Now we get to go see our baby.

After the meeting was over, we went upstairs to the infirmary for the ultrasound. Maxon was holding y hand and I felt like if my hand wasn't there, he'd be jumping up and down. The nurse handed me a gown and showed me a room I could change in. I changed into the gown and went and laid down on the bed. Maxon came over and kissed my head. "Are you excited?" I ask, knowing his answer. "Getting to see my child for the first time. I think I might be a little." We giggle right as the doctor comes over. "Hello, your majesties. Are you ready to see your baby?" We look at each other and nod. "Alright, here we go." He begins to put on the gel and makes sure everything is ready. He starts the ultrasound and we see the baby. The screen shows white and black blobs, but until the doctor points out the baby, we won't be able to tell. "Where is it, Dr. Mortryl?" His face looked confused. "Is there a problem? Is my baby okay?" I ask, starting to get worried. "Let me go get some consultation." He walks away for a second. Maxon hugs me and says everything will be okay. The doctor comes back with a nurse and he whispers to her. They whisper back and forth a few minutes. "Is my baby okay?" "Yes. Yes, I'm sorry to have worried you, but there is a slight problem. A good problem." "So, what's the matter," Maxon questions. "Well, although it is extremely rare, it happens, and we need to tell you that there was a misread in the heartbeats." "So there was no baby?" The doctor smiles. Sick. The fact that he smiles at the loss of a baby. "Oh, no. There is a baby. Three of them actually. Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Schreave. You're having triplets."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you liked the surprise in the last chapter, but just to clarify, I am not following the story of the heir. Keep reading and I am starting to accept baby names, so if you have any ideas, be sure to comment them!**

 **"** What? Triplets. As in three. As in three babies. At one time. Oh my god," I utter in complete shock. "Yes, although it is exponentially rare, it does happen." Maxon had a face of either sheer terror or complete shock. Which one though, I couldn't tell. I had a million questions racing in my head. This was amazing. I was gonna have three babies. Three little babies to love and care for. Now it was gonna be even more exciting.

The faces of the doctors and nurse in the room with us, were filled with joy and happiness. They were just as excited as we were. They had three potential heirs and/or heiresses growing in my belly. I knew that I was in for a wild ride with one baby, but with three, it would be that much more exciting. "Maxon? Sweetheart?" I say sweetly. "Yes, dear." He mumbles, almost as if he is mesmerized by the screen. "Did you hear the doctor? He said that we aren't having one baby. We are having three." "I know, and I'm sorry. It's just a lot to take in. I'm ecstatic. Truly ecstatic. I can't wait! I look deeply into his eyes and can tell that he's in love with me, he would except and love 8 babies, as long as I gave birth to them.

"Looks like you two have a lot to talk about. I'll leave you to it. We're all done here." His smile never left his face, from the moment he told us about our babies, to the moment he left the room. " Wow. I had never thought I would be able to have any children, let alone three at once," he says as he runs his fingers through his hair. I love it when his hair is messy. It makes him look even better, if that's a possibility. "Now I understand a lot more. Why, my tummy is a little bigger than it should be, why I got my morning sickness a little early. Looks like we do have a lot to discuss. But let's get me out of this gown and get some lunch first. These babies are making me hungry." He smiled and said, "Whatever you want, my dear. It's amazing how within an hour, we went from telling the advisors that we are having a baby, to finding out we are having three children." " It is. It truly is."

Maxon and I went down to the dining room when he remembered he had a meeting with the mayor of Waverly, after lunch. He said it had to do with the financials of the Waverly Hall, and that I should take the afternoon off, because I would have no interest in the meeting. Once they served us a lunch of a baked pork chop with a side of mashed potatoes and rolls, I had a strange craving. "May I have some peanut butter," I ask the man who had served us. "Looks like the cravings have begun. What exactly are you going to put that on?" I giggle as the man brings me a bowl of it. "The rolls and maybe some of the pork." Maxon begins to laugh as I spread the chunky mixture all over my meal, barely letting a spot be neglected.

"I have been thinking about when we are gonna tell my family and the country about the baby." The idea of having my mothers face light up and May jumping up and down, makes me feel all warm inside. Though the reaction of the country, and the visits to all the provenances sounds amazing, as well. This whole pregnancy is obviously gonna be filled with fun. I do hope there will be more good than bad, anyways. "Maybe we can your family on Thursday and we can have a picnic in the garden, and we can tell the all of Illea on the report, on Friday. Sound good, darling?" "Sounds wonderful!" I go over and sit on Maxon's lap. I give him a kiss and mention, "Do you even know what sort of time we are in for?" I was an only child, so I only went through this experience once. However, that wasn't very helpful because I was in my mothers womb," he added, but couldn't keep a straight face while doing so.

Once he left, to go to the meeting, I headed up to my room to read some of the baby books. Apparently, at this stage, my baby is the size of a pomegranate. Mmh. Pomegranates. I call in Mary and ask for her to get someone to bring me pomegranates. "Pomegranates? That is a bit odd. Are the cravings kicking in?" She says as she brings me a bowl of them. "Yeah, first the babies wanted peanut butter, and now they want that. I was reading a book and apparently that's the size of a baby at week six." She coughed and questioned," What? Did you just say 'babies'?" Oops. I let it slip. Maxon and I had planned to let everyone know at the same time. She had a grin that stretched from ear to ear. "Yes, I did. We're having triplets!" She looked at me and then my tummy back and forth, several time, not letting her smile ever falter. "Congratulations! I can't believe you're having three babies. Everyone will be thrilled. We haven't had two children around the house in years; let alone three! I promise I won't tell anyone, but might I ask when you will tell everyone?" "Thursday is when we will tell friends and family, but we are telling everyone on the report on Wednesday. I'm so excited," I gush. She congratulates me again and then says goodbye.

The book said that it was bed to tell people about your baby at 12 weeks, but all of Illea would know by then. My most anticipated part was the 20th week. Then I could find out how many boys and girls I was gonna have. Then we can choose names. Triplets. The idea of it just makes me giddy. I will love them all them. I can't wait to have them in my arms. "Hey, you guys," I whisper, as I rub my bump. "I can't wait to see you all. I hope you are happy, healthy, and nice little babies. But, even if you aren't I'll love you , all, forever and always." Forever and always.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my god, you guys! I am so so** **so** **sorry I haven't updated in months!** **School, vacation, and just general life got in the way! I am going to start trying to post at least once a week, but at least no less than once a month. You guys mean a lot to me for even reading my story and I really appreciate your support. Thanks and hope you like this next chapter. I'll make sure to make it extra long!** _ **WARNING-**_ **I will probably be a little rusty at writing this since I'm so out of practice, but please just power through it until I get a little more warmed up.**

The past few days have been hectic with people buzzing around preparing the picnic. The chefs had to create a suitable menu and order enough food to feed all the guests, which include about 175 people, the florists and gardeners had to make the garden and all of its pieces look gorgeous, even Mary was up to her head with tasks to complete. This party was going to be amazing.

The party won't start until 1:00, however, preparation started well before that. I woke up this morning with a smile on my face, a smile that in no way described my stomach. Here comes the morning sickness. That was no way to start my morning, but I will have to keep on a happy face for the guests. Mary made me a special dress just for today and I cannot wait to wear it. It's a gorgeous yellow dress with a halter and diamond and pearl embellishments around the waist. Luckily, she made it a little big to fit my growing belly.

"Those babies are gonna need to stop getting so big, so fast! I can't keep up with them and all the new dresses you'll need," Mary joked.

"I know! They also need to stop the morning sickness and cravings. I can never stop wanting more food. Like the moment one stops, the another one wants something different. But then, the third one won't let me keep it down! Ugh, pregnancy is hard."

She can't stop laughing. "Oh, I know, dear. My mother had 6 children. And since I was the oldest, from the time I was little, I was the one holding her hair up. In the end, though, think of the joy you'll have when you can hold your little babies in your arms." Thank goodness for her or I think I might have gone insane already.

Nothing exciting happened at breakfast except the fact that now my babies hate eggs, bacon, sausage, and oranges, but they still seem to want to load my body with carbs. My plate consists of toast, strawberry tarts, biscuits, croissants, and, still peanut butter. The moment I sat down, the same man, Sam, I read, brought me a bowl of peanut butter like he knew exactly what I wanted. Which, apparently, he did.

Maxon wasn't there, but Carter came and assured me that there was no need to worry. Carter brought Marlee with him and she sat with me as I ate. "Marlee, I have some big news. But you can't tell anyone. Not that everyone won't know soon, but I still need to keep it a secret." "America, you can tell me anything. Just in case you don't know, I do know your pregnant; you told me the other day. I have no idea what else it could be. What else could be bigger?" "Well... uh."

"Mer. Tell me. When you say "uh" it worries me. Wait. Should I be worried? Are you okay? Is Maxon okay? You didn't miscarry, did you? Oh my god, you poor thing you did, didn't you," Marlee says at a million miles a minute. "Marlee, slow down for a minute. Maxon is okay. I am okay. And my babies are perfectly okay."

"Thank god, you made me crazy for a moment! I thought something was... Wait. Did you just say babies? Omg! America you're having twins?" "No. I am not having twins. Maxon and I are having triplets."

The next few minutes were a blur full of laughing and crying and squealing. After basically, alarming the entire dining room that something was up, we headed to my room.

Marlee asked me about a million questions and still seemed to have more. After finally getting her heart at a normal rate, she finally calmed down. "Do you know names yet? Do you even know if they are boys or girls?"

"Not yet, but we should know that around 20 weeks. Today is actually my 7th week mark. I'll take you to see them sometime, though. Today might be too busy to, but I'll take a rain check." "Nope, nope, nope. Now that you mentioned it we have to go. Say it's the queen's order and I'm sure they'd make time." We both giggle.

With some time and very convincing conversation, she convinced me to take her up to the infirmary wing. Dr. Mortryl wasn't there so a nurse named Lissa prepped me for the ultrasound. Then there were my babies on the screen. My three little blobs. Marlee started crying and gave me a hug." I can't believe you're having your first babies," she cried. The moment was beautiful until a piercing screeched through the building. The rebel alarm. _Oh no,_ I thought, before it all went black.

I woke up in the infirmary in a different spot then where I fainted. I look up to see Maxon holding my one hand, and Marlee holding the other. Dr. Mortryl, who was originally standing talking to a different nurse than the one who did my ultrasound, started walking over to me.

"You and all three of your babies are okay. The anxiety and stress of the menories of the alarms is probably the reason you fainted. However, you have an iron deficiency, not common in pregnancy, you're dehydrated and both physically and mentally exhausted. After the party today, I ordered more vitamins and bedrest."

"Thanks, but does anyone know what the cause of the alarm was?" "Nothing you need to worry about, my dear," he cooed as he kissed my forehead. I, of course, gave him a condescending look. "So I can go?" "Yes, but we need to go straight to the party. It's already 1:30," Maxon mentioned. Marlee saw the expression of worry on my face and said that we could say we're just fashionably late. Everyone laughed.

The party looks magnificent. The food looks amazing, but my babies aren't loving the finger food. Maxon and I make our rounds to say hello to everyone, my family being last. "America! Why are we having a party? I didn't expect this party, but then mom told me and I tried to find my best party dress. You like it," May questions, as she gives me a hug. "I love it! Much better than mine." She giggles and the heads over to play with Astra and Kyle. I greet Kenna and Mom as we all stare at the little ones playing. Mom asks, "When are you two gonna have a baby? You'd think you'd have one by now! Maybe even two!"

"Maxon and I will, when the time comes, but for right now, we'll take what we can get." We laugh and Maxon and I share a glance slow enough to get the message through, but quick enough that no one noticed. "Well we better go, we have to go greet the party and thank everyone." We walk away, both of us laughing silently and giddy as ever. There is a little stage that we head to standing right beneath the biggest willow tree in the garden. We get everyone's attention and it brings a tear to my eye. Everyone I love is here; my husband, my family, my best friend, and now, my babies.

"The Queen and I have a very important announcement to make, that we wanted you all to be the first to know of. America and I are pregnant. And we are having triplets." The silence didn't last for long and cheer and jubilance was filling my heart. Everyone was ecstatic and was telling everyone else who wasn't there that something was up. For once all of my nausea and exhaustion was gone and all I could feel was the magic and beauty that was motherhood.


End file.
